


Meltdown

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano witnesses Fernando's reaction to his quarter final loss at Hamburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not know either of the persons depicted. Revised version.

Fernando’s mood was nothing short of murderous as he left the court following his quarterfinal loss at Hamburg. After narrowly losing the second set and injuring his hand by punching a locker, the match from hell was finished off by a code violation. Grabbing his things, he didn’t even bother to change or shower; he screamed at his father and let his coach know he was in no mood to discuss what had happened before getting in a taxi and heading back to the hotel.   
Unlocking the door to the room he shared with Feliciano he slammed his bag on the floor with a loud crash. Looking round he saw Feli standing by the window, arms folded and eyebrows raised, looking at him quizzically.  
“What in God’s name happened to you today?” he asked, having watched with horror as events unfolded on court.  
“Just don’t …. don’t say anything!” Fernando yelled. His hands were squeezed into tight fists.  
“Fer, man, you seriously need to calm down” said Feli, holding out a hand.  
This sent Fernando over the edge. “For fuck’s sake, don’t tell me to calm down!” he shouted. Opening his bag, he picked up one of his racquets and threw it across the room, closely followed by a second. Within seconds the room was in chaos as items of kit were hurled here there and everywhere, resulting in one broken lampshade, a dent and several marks on the wall.  
“Fer, please …” cried Feli, now thoroughly alarmed as he ducked the onslaught of flying objects; clearly his friend at lost it big time.  
“Look, you’re going to make that injury worse!” he added as one of Fernando’s trainers whizzed past his head, nearly catching his left ear.  
“Shut the fuck up, you don’t know what I’ve been through” screamed Fernando roughly getting hold of his friend by the shoulders and shaking him. His hands dug into Feli’s shoulders causing him to flinch with pain. Feli stared back at him and Fernando registered shock and fear in his eyes.  
It was as if a damn had burst inside him. He started sobbing; loud, uncontrollable sobs as he threw himself on the bed and buried himself in the pillow. Feli climbed onto the bed alongside Fernando and drew him into his arms so that his friend’s head lay against his chest.  
“God, Feli, I’m sorry – so sorry” cried Fernando.  
“Shush, I know, I know” said Feli running his fingers through Fernando’s thick black hair.  
“But I shouldn’t have acted like that and taken things out on you, no way. I was so angry, angry at myself and you just happened …”  
“I just happened to be there to help you deal with it” replied Feli with a half-smile.  
“Not good for you though” said Fer rubbing his eyes.  
“Well you needed a release for your feelings, better it was me than someone else. Truly it’s OK Fer, that’s what best friends are for after all.”  
“Best friends and lovers” said Fernando kissing Feli just underneath the chin.  
“But ….. please get your act together next time something upsets you on court, OK?”  
Fernando looked penitent. “I will, I promise.”  
“Oh ….. and the next time you’re tempted to explode like that, try counting to ten first will you? Or at least give me time to take cover.” Feliciano sounded amused but Fernando knew he was serious; he had been given a warning.

END


End file.
